


Where to go? Lucky draw

by Vampire_goth_girl



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Other, childhood AU, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 01:49:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11151654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampire_goth_girl/pseuds/Vampire_goth_girl
Summary: A prompt from dra amino, shapes





	Where to go? Lucky draw

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt from dra amino, shapes

Hinata smiles proudly as he carries the shape sorter box in his small arms, he was excited and determined to finish this box today certain that nothing could get in his way or stop him. With a small huff he set the box down in his chosen location, the rooms corner seemed like the perfect quiet place to concentrate on his task

As he sits down with all the grace of just dropping his body on the floor a small hand hesitantly taps his shoulder before retreating 

A glance over his shoulder as he protectively hides his prize sends a smile beaming across his face "may I join you" chiakis voice all but whispers at him as she curiously peaks past him to the box in his grip

She was a shy quiet girl that barely said anything and even then it was a whisper though for some strange reason she had taken a liking to the other boy even going as far as to get some form of physical contact with him on occasion. "Of course" he replies in the polite terms he had been taught by his sweet mother and she smiles taking her seat beside him on the ground 

The two huddle in the corner as if it's some great secret what their trying to complete and chisa smiles despite herself, she always found their behaviour to be adorable 

The two get lost in their own little world as they correctly place shape after shape into the box. Until they come across the final shape, chiaki raises it in confusion and when hinata takes it he's unable to figure out where it goes

The two sit there in disappointment seemingly defeated by a shape. Chisa notices noting to go over to them after she accepts the late student who had just arrived but after seeing who it is changes her mind instead encouraging the other to go see them and he does

As soon as komaeda sees the two he comes running "hinata, chiaki" he calls out loudly smiling as he draws their attention. It all happens so fast in typical komaeda fashion nothing can be done as he falls to the floor, tripping over nothing just before he reaches them

He knocks hinatas hand on the way down by accident and shockingly he drops the shape, what happens next shouldn't be a surprise given the white haired boys luck. They all glance at it just as the shape drops into the correct place 

Instead of crying like one would expect komaeda laughed and so do the other two as they realise finally they had finished it, they had conquered the shape box together


End file.
